


Отчет

by leramankovich



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternative Dirk Gently, Gen, Humor, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), dark! Dirk Gently, everything is connected
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich
Summary: Отчет о наблюдениях за действиями объекта «Инкогнито» за 18 июля 201_ года.Составлено агентом █.
Kudos: 2





	Отчет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Dirk Gently AU 2019

**Отчет о наблюдениях за действиями объекта «Инкогнито» за 18 июля 201_ года.**  
Составлено агентом █.

 **7:30** — объект проснулся по первому звонку будильника. Пять минут тридцать восемь секунд лежит с открытыми глазами в кровати. Перед этим беспокойно спал, ворочался всю ночь. Предположительно, до сих пор мучается кошмарами о ██████.

 **7:36** — объект отправляется в душ. При себе имеет серый костюм, синюю водолазку и носки в тон, чтобы сразу переодеться. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из ванной комнаты, объект ████████████.

 **7:50** — объект выходит из ванной комнаты и направляется в общую кухню. Кроме объекта на кухне находятся завтракающие агенты Р и У. и спящий за столом сержант Фридкин. Объект скалится присутствующим, агенты желают ему доброго утра. Объект достает из подвесного кухонного шкафчика жестяную банку с надписью «Чай черный простой». Объект достает из кармана пиджака упаковку листов папиросной бумаги. Объект скручивает восемь папирос. **Примечание для отдела закупок: купить табак.** Объект ставит банку обратно в шкафчик, берет из миски на кухонном столе яблоко (зеленое) и покидает кухню.

 **7:56** — объект выходит из здания базы. Курит три минуты двадцать две секунды. Параллельно ест яблоко.

 **8:01** — объект возвращается в свою комнату и сменяет домашние тапочки на уличные туфли (дерби, не брогированные). Объект достает из верхнего ящика комода (с цветными носками) ножницы в ножнах и пристегивает к поясу. **Примечание: найти какой-нибудь синоним, чтобы не было повторов. И так в каждом предложении отчета «объект» фигурирует.**

 **8:04** — объект покидает здание. В сегодняшнем расписании у объекта «Инкогнито» не запланировано никаких миссий. Протокол требует приравнять поведение объекта к подозрительному и продолжить слежку.

 **8:05** — объект направляется к ██████ ████████ ██ ████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███████ ████████████ █████.

 **8:32** — ██████ ██████ ███ █████ █ ████████ █████ ███████ █████████ ███ ███████ █ ███████ ████ ███████ ███████ ████████ ██ █████ ████

 **9:25** — ██████ ██ █████████ █████████████ █████████ █████

 **10:05** — ██████ █████ █████████ ████ █████████ ██████████ █████ ██████

 **11:19** —██████ ████ █ █████ █████████ ███████████ ███████████████ ████ ████████ ████████ ████████ ███████ █████ ███

 **12:09** — ██████ █ ██████ ██████████████ █████ ████ ███████ ███ █████ ████████ ████████ ███

 **13:10** — объект обедает в кафе ██████. Заказывает стейк средней прожарки, тушеный картофель и яблочный пирог.

 **14:27** — ██████ █████████ ██████ ████████ ███████████ ████ ███████ █████ ████ ██████ ███ █████ █████████ █████ ███████ █████████ ███ ███████ █ ███████ ████ ███████ ███████ ████████ ██ █████ ████

 **15:00** — объект █ ████████ ███████ ██████ ██████████ █████ ████ ████

 **15:45** — ██████ ████ █ █████ █████████ ███████████ █████ █ ████████ ████ ████████ ████████ ████████ ███████ █████ ███ █████ █████ ██████ ███████████ ███████ ведет ██ ████ ████████ ███████ █████ ██████████ ██████ █████ ███

 **16:30** — █████ ██ ██████ ██████ себя в ████ ████████ ███ █████ ██████ █████████████ ███████ █ █████ ██████ ████████ ███

 **17:24** — █████ ████████ ███████ соответствии с ███████ ███████ █████████  
███████ ████████ ███ █████ ██████ █████████ ████ ███████ █ █████ ██████ ████████ ███

 **18:55** — ██████ ████ установленными нормами ███████████ ████ ███ █████ █████ ███ █████ ██████ ███████ ██████ ███████ █ █████ ██████ ████████ ███

 **19:42** — ██████ ████ █████████ ██ █████ ████ и █████ ██████████ просит ███████ ███████████ ██ ███ █████ ██████ █████████████ ███████ █ █████ ██████ ████████ ███

 **20:10** — ██████ ████████ ███ █████ ██████ █████████████ ███████ █ █████ █████████ █████ █████ доверять ему ██ ██████████ ███████ ██ ████ ██ ████ █████████ ██████████ █████

 **20:56** — ██████ ██████ ███ и █████ █████████ ████ ██ на ██████ ████████ ███████████ █████ ████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ███████ █ █████ ███ █████████ █████

 **21:35** — ██████ ███████ ███ █████ ██████ █████████████ ███████ █ █████ █████████ ████████ че █████

 **22:10** — ██████ ████ █████ █████████ ██████ ███ ███████ будет ██████ ███████████ ███ ███████ ████ ██████ ███ отрицательно ██████ ██████████████ ██████████ ███████ █████████████

 **22:40** — ██████ █████ █ ████ ██████ ███████ ██████ ███████ █ █████ ██ ████ ████████ ███ ножницы ██ ██████ ███ █████ ██████ ██████ ███████ ███████ █ █████ ██████ ████████ ███

 **23:30** — объект отходит ко сну.

***

— Хьюго!!!!! — голос Риггинса разнесся по всем пяти этажам Риджли. — Ты почему оставил отчеты на столе без присмотра?

— А че такого?

— Че такого? Че такого? Ты посмотри, что Свлад сделал с отчетом о своих вчерашних передвижениях. Он же все вырезал! ВСЕ ВЫРЕЗАЛ! НОЖНИЦАМИ!

— Красиво получилось. Ажурно.

— Конечно, ажурно. Он же каждое слово по отдельности вырезал.

— Надо его зимой попросить снежинок повырезать к праздникам.

— Действительно. Попросим. А то такой талант зазря пропадает.


End file.
